2012-12-28 Titans Go!
Harlem Police Precinct Headquarters It happened in processing. One of the passing police officers got a little too close to Allen Weiss. Booked for domestic abuse; this sort of thing happens all the time, right? So when he grabs the gun from the officer's holster, flips the safety, and fires three rounds into Lieutenant Jakob Reeves' chest, the precinct is taken by surprise. "He's got a gun!" yells one officer as more rounds are fired. Weiss reaches down for more magazines off the dead body and begins looking for a way out. Police bands start going crazy and it doesn't take long for Speedy and Kid Flash to show up. For once, Kid Flash isn't telling jokes. "What's our plan, Moneypenny?" "Not getting shot would be a good start," says Speedy, running her fingertips over the arrows in her quiver. "And, assuming the cops don't shoot him first-" she pulls out an arrow and nocks it, getting ready to fire. "Tazer arrow. Should put him on the floor. If you can get the good guys out of his line of fire, that'd be swell." The young archer aims, waiting for /just/ the right moment to loose her arrow. "And, hey, if you wanna disarm him while you're at it. If you think you're fast enough." So, there once was a boy from Gotham City who was out on an adventure in New York City during the middle of a hostage situation. Tim Drake aka, the Red Robin, perched on the edge of a building across the street from the John Woo movie about to play out in the police precinct. His hood was up to add a bit more shadow to his already disguised face. "Things are so much easier in Gotham..." Tim muses to himself, looking over the police line that's developing outside... a firing line if ever there was one. "Oracle, can you do me a solid and get me the floor plans to the Harlem Police Precinct? You're a gem, you know that right? I owe you coffee... no seriously, we should do coffee. You know.. once someone... nevermind, fourth wall." The Robin dives down off the ledge and uses his capes glider to drop him a bit closer, coming up in a low shoulder roll not terribly far from where the duel heroes are setting up their entry point and forming plans. Kid Flash does not yet realize that Red Robin has arrived. Part of that is probably due to Tim's excellent stealth and the other part is due to the situation at hand. "You /think/ I'm fast enough?" He gives Speedy a look. "That hurts, doll." With a whoosh he disappears into the building and out of sight from both Speedy and Red Robin. Speedy just sort of smirks to herself. Easiest way to get Wally to do something. Hint that she isn't sure he /can./ Once Wally clears the way, she slips in after him, and lets loose the zapper-arrow on the hopefully now-former gunman (you /did/ get that gun, right Wally? It's hard for folks without super-speed to keep up with that stuff). She frowns at the scene. There is a tiny, itty bitty part of her that perhaps would have just liked to have seen the cops take the guy down /their/ way. "Whoa, that guy movies like a flash..." Tim Drake, you slay me. Red Robin stalks a little closer to the building turning slightly with his fingers pushed to his temples to receive the Oracle data package. His eyes scan over the wire framed digital image and settle on an entry point... And then he's moving. The Bo staff slides out of it's sheath beneath his cloak as he scampers a few feet up a solid wall and grabs hold of an over hanging awning and swings his feet up into an open window. His heels smash the glass and his body distorts to provide protection against the rain of sharp slivers when he lands. Inside. The Robin is on the move, rolling in and out of cover to camoflauge his approach on the gunmen as hostages disappear all around him, turning the goon in circles and further adding confusion to the situation. The staff snaps out at one end in a longer baton fashion. One hand plants on the top of a desk to provide a vault over, hooking his staffs metal end in the loop of a coffee mug. With the twist of his waist that change the direction of his feet, Tim hurls the mug at the gunman's hand just as he's about to take a shot at... someone? Who knows, there's a lot of people, maybe he saved someone or something. Heroes. Instead, the pistol goes wild, guard goes open, and his chest is in clear display for Speedy's arrow, sans gun. Just as Kid Flash was about to do the work of getting the weapon free, Red Robin sends the weapon skittering across the floor. The room became suddenly empty except for the gunman; everyone else is now standing outside. "Okay, MP, maybe I was just a bit too slow. Who's that?" Kid Flash asks, pointing at Red Robin. Speedy looks at where Wally is pointing. "Nite-Owl?" Pause. "Wait, no. One of the Gotham crowd, I think. I can't keep up with all their names." She starts moving towards the exit, perhaps a little twitchy. "I dunno about you, but I'm not big on spending time in police stations. I say we let them handle this guy from this point." She calls over to Red Robin. "Hey, Gotham Knight. Rooftop in five?" she suggests, pointing accross the street. Red Robin stands up slowly, rolling his half extended staff over his hand in a downward fashion between his first and second fingers, then back up so the bottom portion extends out. The long bo staff slides across the top of his shoulders and both arms wrap upwards along its length like a scarecrow hanging in a field. During the tusle, his hood came down so that his black rag top of hair is visible, along with the domino mask and that quirky brow and blase expression on his exposed face. Usually he probably wouldn't go to all this trouble to pose dramatically, but the NYC police aren't quite as quick to shoot at the heroes as they are in Gotham City. It's like dealing with house cats when you're use to panthers... either way, the invitation seems amiable enough and Robin nods to the pair. Twisting, the staff rolls down off his shoulders and collapses upon itself as he stalks back towards the window he came in through. Up onto a desk, then one foot onto the wall, he pushes up and dives out the window. His hands grab hold of the upper rim and his body twists out to scamper up towards the roof like some sort of spider-bird. Kid Flash, standing with arms folded and eyebrow raised, watches the interchange between Red Robin and Speedy and shrugs. As the others make their way out of the building, he approaches the former gunman. "Hi." He delivers a speed-aided superpunch to the guys jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground before calling back outside, "Hey guys. You can come in now." Kid Flash kneels down and takes his glove off to check the pulse of the downed officer. No good. Sighing, he too departs the precinct and runs up the side of the wall. "Dude's dead. The officer he shot, I mean." Kid Flash's words are to Speedy but he gives a nod to Red Robin. "She right? You one of the Gotham boys?" The archer climbs up with the aid of a grappling arrow and some acrobatic jumps between fire escapes, then finally, up over the ledge. "Figured as much," she comments on the fallen officer, biting her lip. "Don't think anyone knew anything was going down til he took the shot." She starts looking over her bow as they talk, making sure she doesn't need to make any quick ajustments or repairs. At Wally's question to Red Robin, she shows a hint of a smirk. "If he is, we won't have to introduce ourselves. At least, if what GA says about that crowd is true." Tim's expression remains passively nuetral, looking between the pair as they join him on the roof. The collapsed bo staff rolls between his fingers like a pencil while his eyes bounce between them behind the domino mask. "Speedy and Kid Flash." Motioning between them with the end of his weapon, which returns to twisting steadily, "Yeah, I am." All business, but not in any gruffness as would befit the Dark Knight himself. Red Robin is still a kid. "Actually, I came looking for you two. Specifically you two." One foot up beside him on his perch, eyes diverting towards the roof where he's no doubt trying to see through concrete and the the man laying dead inside the building. Nothing they can do about that now. Still, he's not jaded yet, death is still a failure even if the badguy was caught. "You've heard of the Titans?" Without looking up at them. "GA says a lot of things," Kid Flash chimes in with a smile towards Speedy and then nods to Red Robin, "That's me. In the flesh." As he listens to Tim's words his heart leaps up a little bit. The Titans? Of course he's heard about the Titans. He plays it cool though, "Yeah, I ran into one of them the other day. Raven? Her and I did a little dance. Cool chick. Too young. WHat's this about?" "Ooh, is this an official invitation?" Speedy asks. "Colour me flattered. I... kinda have a bunch of people I work with sometimes, but..." she shrugs. "I'm pretty sure it's an open relationship at this point." She winks, and the expression somehow gets across, even with the mask. Red Robin is a cucumber himself. All joking and dramatics aside, he's pretty uptight when it comes right down to it. He nods for both of them, singularly, forcing a small smile. "Something like that, yeah. I don't know that I have the authority to officially extend invitations, but screw the rules. If I followed those, I'd have joined the police force and wouldn't wear a mask. The Titans need people who are willing to get the job done." The staff whirls once more and slides into a small throng sheath at the small of his back. "Interested?" Kid Flash twists his face and taps his foot. He folds his arms across his small chest and dips his head left and right as if considering. "Definitely interested. They work for the military, right? That a problem? Because I'm not telling the government who I am. I don't have that kind of authority even with my own partner. The big red guy." "Oooh, that'll totally tick the boss off," says Speedy, who then grins. "Sure, what the hell. Can't get him any more riled up than Arsenal working for SHIELD," she says. "Look, as long as it doesn't risk public knowledge of my life, or my... sort of kind of family, I'm willing to consider it." A pause. And then a slightly uncomfortable look. "Uh. But. There are a couple of things I'd need to talk to someone about... I mean. Things that might... uh. Disqualify me from service, so to speak." "They're sanctioned through the Army, yeah. Overseen by the Defense Council, but they've never asked my identity and I don't intend to tell them if they do." Robin sounds, and tries to look, unplushed. Since he put on the mask, identity was a pretty big issue. "I've only just signed the paperwork to move from reserve to active member, but there's obviously cracks in the foundation. The reason I'm here, the reason I'm asking the pair of you, is that both of you have been trained the same way I was.. if not in the same things." His index finger taps a finger on the oposite hand as he lists them off, "Team work is the most important thing for this to work. Anonymity is almost more so... and..." His list is paused when Speedy says she might have disqualifiers... His dark eyebrow elevates slowly, but he doesn't ask outright. He doesn't sign the checks... hell he's not even getting one yet. "I've seen your dossier, if you've got secrets I can't imagine they're enough to disqualify you. And if they are, then what's the point of the team? We're living in an age of strife..." Shaking his head slowly, "Differences are pulling the world apart at the seams... and we're the ones who are suppose to put it back together. I wont let the government or those set in their ideas stand in the way of that..." "She's got the HIV, dude," Kid Flash says, cutting to the chase. "She takes all the necessary precautions but it's something you need to know if you work with her. She also eats with her mouth open sometimes, but that's not really here or there." Pause. "I'm game." Speedy shoots Wally a look. "Since when do you have less tact than I do?" she scolds him, crossing her arms over her chest, a little defensively. She looks back to Red Robin. "It's true," she admits. "I'm pos, but... what he said. Smart about it. And... usually approach the subject a little more carefully, but, hey, it's out of the way now." "Why would that disqualify you?" Robin asks with a dark brow perking higher over his mask, "So long as you're taking care of yourself and take all the precautions, it's nobodies business to judge you. Hell, you find me a masked vigilante that doesn't have a skeleton in their closet and I'll give you a new car." Eyes slip between them, "So we're all in? I'm not doing this without you two." Even though Wally already threw his hat in... it's important to restress apparently. "I'll be sure to look. I /could/ use a new car," Speedy comments. "But yeah. Sure. Count me in." "Since you started rubbing off on me instead of rubbing on me," Kid Flash shoots back at her with a grin. "She's the best shot you're going to find. I wouldn't hang out with her if she wasn't top notch, I mean she's not /that/ good looking." He elbows at Speedy's ribs. "I'm in, Gotham Dude." Tim slides off from his seat and pulls his hood back up, "Red Robin. It's confusing, I know.. but we're horribly lacking in originality in Gotham.." Quirking a grin in the gloom created by his hood. His hands come out and there's a small communicator in both of them about the size of an earbulb for an Ipod. "This will hook you up to the eye in the sky. Satelite feeds over Israel, floor plans of the Metropolis muesium of art? I've got it all stored on my database.. and if I don't, I can get it." "Welcome to the Titans." "Oooh!" Kid Flash looks over at Speedy. "Toys! We get toys too!" Kid Flash takes the communicator and inspects it before sticking it in his ear. "Breaker Breaker we got a situation 189 on the 189," he says, testing it out. Tim squints behind the domino mask and wiggles a finger in his ear as the feedback from Flash's comm sends shockwaves through his tempanic membrane, "Loud and clear red rover. Clear to send Speedy right over, over..." Originality. That's what we have here ladies and gentlemen. "So, Raven's also a member of the team," Kid Flash says. "Who are the others. I know there was a girl named Magik who used to be. She's kind of one of my partners in non-crime. She doesn't talk much about that though, so I haven't got much out of her." "I think Magik was... or is... Maybe I should talk to her." Robin says with a quirk of his brow, "Or you can, if you're already friendly with her. There's a few of us, though. Dwendling numbers because of disputes in the teams infancy. Nothing a little elbow grease can't sort out. At least I'm hoping. Anyways..." A list of suspected and potential members to include those listed and others. The others are quote marked because he's still got to go have a rooftalk with them. "Ooh. Miss Martian," Kid Flash says looking over the list. He gives a quick aside over to Speedy. "She's hot. Green is the new awesome." He hands the list back to Robin. "What kind of disputes?" "I wasn't privy to it all, but mostly headbutting of personalities." Robin offers with a shrug, hands settling with his thumbs hooked behind his utility belt. "Normal growing pains that got a little out of hand. It happens, just nobody was there to mend them. Now someone is. We'll see how that works." "Good times," Kid Flash steps back and folds his arms over his chest trying to keep warm. Every so often you see him blur a bit as he shivers to warm his body in the cold New York Winter. "I'm sure it'll work fine. I mean, now you have Speedy and I." He pauses, "Hey, is there any rules about being in multiple teams?" "I don't think so," says Speedy. "I mean... aren't there a few people doing the multi-team thing?" she wonders. She also elbows him a little about the Miss Martian comment. Belatedly. Tim chuckles a little at the Flash and cants his head, "That was the idea, yeah." In regards to Speedy and him being on the team, one might assume. There's the question though, "None that I care about enforcing or even acknowledging. I'm sure there is, though. My thoughts on it are, rules are there to be effective. If they're not effective, they're in the way and must be disregarded." He also motions to Speedy, "So even if they try to say, no... we'll just selectively not hear it." Kid Flash snappoints, "I like this kid. I've been trying to tell Flash this very thing." He grins and catches Speedy's elbow before delivering another of his own. "Don't be jelly, little one." "Mmmmhmm," Mia says in agreement. "What, jealous? Please, with Mister Gotham Rulebreaker here, I'm starting to forget you have a Y chromosone," she says, and smirks. "Right, yeah, anyway. It sounds like it could be fun. I, you know, the way that might get me killed... and really, where's the fun if it can't?" She grins. "I'm pretty big on rules, but only on the ones that have a purpose." Robin states, just so he's clear on that. "But really only one rule... and if we're breaking it, then we're not the good guys anymore anyways." This is a good moment to smirk, particularly at Speedy, "A woman after my own heart. When I go inviting the others on my list, I'd like one or both of you to come along, though. I'm don't have Nightwing's network of contacts. I suspect you both have some... going to need those if this is going to work." "Ouch," Kid Flash looks pained. "And all we had together too." He looks to Tim, "Can't compete with a badboy from Gotham. They're like the James Dean's of the superhero community." He nods at Robin in agreement, "Sure, I'll come with ya, boss. It'll be good for me to get out of town once and again. As much as I adore Harlem..." "It's the Jazz." Tim reasons about Flash's desire to stay in Harlem... even if he was joking. Speedy feigns an exagerated look of confusion. "Did Gotham just make a joke?" she asks. "Again, I like." She grins. "Oh, man, GA's gonna love hearing about /this/ arrangement." She shakes her head a little, and laughs. "I think he did, Moneypenny. Try not to jump him on the way through the parking lot, huh?" Kid Flash grins. "He's right though, I do love me some jazz." Tim smirks and up nods slightly. "We're not all dark and gloomy heathens in Gotham. Just most of us... And then only when someone reminds us we live next door to the Situation." Another joke because why not. "Alright, I'm going to stop by and see a Knicks game before I had back across the bridge. You're both welcome to join me, obviously, but I strongly suggest we vacate the police station before they send out the helicopters. If this were Gotham, we'd already be flashing red alerts all across the wire." "Yeah, man. I can handle a game. You got a way to get tickets though? We could check stubhub. I'm kind of a poor college kid, you see," Kid Flash says, makin' like Ron from Harry Potter. "I'll pass on the sports, but you have fun. As much as I joke about pissing off GA, I do have to check in with him about some stuff. I'm... sure you have a way to find me if you need to," she tells Tim, giving him a casual salute. "Have fun, maybe you two can do some of that 'male bonding' stuff," she suggests, and then she's off via another grappling arrow and a cheerfull whoop of delight as she swings through the air. Robin turns to watch the archer sail away on the wings of an arrow, lips quirked to the side. "Is she single?" Without looking at Wally, then he's shaking his head, "Nevermind. Appropriate professionalism demeanor is go in three.. two.. now." He nods to the question, "I've got a guy who can get us front row tickets, yeah. Two seats down from Jay-z and everything." "I think so. Hard nut to crack though bro. I'd put in a good word for you, but I don't think you need it. I'll get the info out of her and hitchya back." Kid Flash tilts his head, "Front row tickets? How much is that gonna cost, dude?" Tim looks slightly offended, expression straining in near comical fashion which hints at jest, "Look't bub, I ran with Batman for years... I can do cracking of tough nuts." Tapping a finger in against Wally's chest in true mocho fashion, Gotham Shore style. Even putting on a fake Jersey accent. "Oh cam'on guy, money aint no thang. Let's go see the Knicks." "Hey, I'm just saying she's not like normal girls. I'm not doubting your skills, man." Kid Flash nods explosively, "Dude, Carmelo is playing off the /hook/ right now. Let's go." Kid Flash burns over the side of the wall, barely able to contain himself. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs